A View To A Really Warped Death
by Kikyo Maaka
Summary: Simon, walking out into the clearing, sees that the group of kids in front of him are likely to kill him... but what if he finds a way to save his own life? Who will die then?


A/N: My class is kinda reading Lord of the Flies, and I actually took interest in it (I usually hate any book that I have to read for class), so I wrote this one day in class when I was bored. I pretty much asked a friend of mine as to what I should write for a fanfic (since I was done all my work), and she gave me this idea, and I decided to put it on here because I actually liked how it turned out. It's a bit of a crackfic though, just to throw that out there haha XD So, with that said, here's the story :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Flies. Honestly, I doubt I could write a book that well haha XD

* * *

The group of hunters, joined by those that remained of Ralph's tribe, were finishing up the feast that consisted of the pig that Jack's group had killed earlier that day. Now, seeing that there was still some meat left, Jack asked, "Has everyone eaten enough?"

There were no replies, so Jack took the silence as a yes. It was then that he asked if anyone wished to join his tribe, where a few of them decided that they'd be better off with the hunters. So, after some more random conversation, they started to dance, an idea suggested by none other than Jack.

So, the group danced around the fire, but stopped immediately when something - or someone? - stepped out of the forest.

"Oh my God, it's the beast!" Jack screamed. His voice was extremely high pitched at the end of this, making it sound as though he was singing the last word.

Simon was frightened by Jack's response to him. _Oh bloody hell, they're gonna kill me,_ was the first thought that came to his mind. Of course, he was right, which was why he thought quickly of something that would save his ass. Looking around, he spotted Roger in the group. Simon pointed to the insane kid.

"That's the beast there!"

The group of children turned towards Roger's direction.

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Roger asked. The group of savage eyes glared at him, so he asked again, "This is a joke, right guys?" This was followed by more silence. At last, after a minute of staring, Jack spoke.

"Kill the beast!"

At this, the group - including Ralph and Piggy - charged towards Roger, clawing at him, biting him and pretty much anything else they could do to hurt him. Meanwhile, Simon stood at the same spot, looking down at his feet, which presently were tracing circles on the ground. The violent sounds of Roger being killed lasted for roughly five minutes.

When they were done, they looked at the lifeless body before them. It was Ralph that spoke first.

"Guys, isn't that Roger?" he asked.

Piggy, despite only having one eye, looked more closely at the body, and nodded when he saw who it was. They then turned in Simon's direction.

"Simon?" This came from Jack.

The bizarre child looked up, mainly to show that they had his attention. He stayed silent though, so Ralph spoke next.

"Was there something you wanted to tell us?"

Thunder cracked in the background, scaring a few of the littluns. Because of this, Simon forgot what he was going to say, but remembered just as quickly he forgot.

"Oh, yeah!" he said. "You know that beast that you said was on the mountain, right?" Jack and Ralph nodded, so he continued, "Well, I went up to the mountain, and saw that it was just some guy in a parachute." This was followed by the voices of the others asking questions.

"Are you sure?"

"A guy? You mean an adult?"

"But didn't it move?"

Simon laughed a little. "Yeah, I'm sure. The only thing that was moving it was the wind. And yes, it was an adult, but whoever it was is clearly dead."

After Simon finished this explanation, the dead guy in a parachute came flying across the beach and into the water. A couple of littluns jumped but aside from that they just watched.

"See? I told you," Simon said.

Everyone was completely silent for the next few minutes until it was broken by Jack.

"Go back to dancing, everyone?"

Again, there was silence. They took one last look at Roger's dead body, and some even prayed silently for him. Then they went with Jack's suggestion and started dancing again while the thunderstorm took place around them.


End file.
